


You Can't Hurt Me

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic based on my gifs http://posey11.tumblr.com/post/50614806459/i-told-you-not-to-bother-with-him-youre-so</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Hurt Me

“I told you not to bother with him. You’re so hardheaded,” Allison smiled as she opened the first aid kit.

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you. I liked it even less when he didn’t take the hint that you weren’t interested. Besides, this is nothing. You should see the other guy,” Erica smirked and bit her lip.

“The girl with blood pouring from her forehead shouldn’t be so cocky,” Allison replied and gently wiped the blood off Erica’s face. She tossed the tissue into the garbage can and peeled opened a band aid. Erica never took her eyes off her; not for a single second.

The sticky bandage stuck to her skin and Allison stepped back, looking at her work. “All better!” She said cheerfully. “Just don’t do that again. I don’t like to see you hurt.”

Erica hopped off the sink and took a step towards Allison. She kissed her lightly and brought her hand up to Allison’s soft hair.

“Don’t. I don’t want to hurt you,” Allison whispered.

“Trust me, you could never,” Erica said and pushed Allison against the bathroom wall. She kissed her hard and tried her best to ignore the shooting pain in her jaw where the guy had hit her earlier in the night.

Erica pushed her hips against Allison’s, wanting to be as near her as possible; to feel her lithe body against hers. She lowered her hand from Erica’s back down to her thigh, feeling the hard muscle beneath the denim.

Never breaking apart, Erica pushed her hand away and unbuttoned Allison’s jeans. She dipped her left hand beneath the thin fabric of her panties, finding her slick, and warm, and so inviting. Allison gasped into Erica’s ear as she began moving her fingers in a circular motion. She dug her fingernails into Erica’s shoulder. She choked back a pained gasp as Allison scratched at her injured flesh.

She moved further and dipped her finger into Allison. She took a deep breath and let out a sob when Erica moved in and out. Allison came undone soon after, holding Erica close with one of her legs wrapped around her.

Erica chuckled and pulled her hand out of Allison’s jeans. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean. “See? I told you you wouldn’t hurt me.”


End file.
